Santa Baby
by AmaiTsumi
Summary: Kid finds a perfect way to spend Christmas. Translation of a Japanese fic from pixiv


Konnichiwaaaahhhhh!

Enjoy a KidLaw Christmas one-shot!

Warnings: Law in an unusual get-up, Kid's mighty perverted mind

Author's pixiv: (pixiv,net/novel/member,php?id=10942063) Replace all commas with full stops~

* * *

><p><strong>Santa Baby<strong>

**XxXxXxX**

Eustass Kid had landed on a winter island this time, right in the middle of the festive Christmas season, it seemed. The main street in town was lined with stores selling all manner of branded goods; the place was a glittering shopping paradise and tourist trap.

It happened when he was wandering down the street, fending off saleswomen eager to promote their goods. His gaze was caught by the sight of a beautiful woman, clad in a brilliant red Santa suit and matching mini skirt, sashaying towards him.

Kid briefly wondered if the beauty was a model, she was certainly tall enough to be one. The mini skirt emphasized her long slender legs, and Kid's eyes trailed upwards past her tiny waist and slim shoulders, clad in a small red cape, to her lovely face, framed by wavy dark blue hair tinged with silver.

Ignoring the lustful and envious gazes from the men and women around her, she walked right up to Kid. Stopping in front of him, she lifted her face and looked him straight in the eye. It was an open invitation that left Kid momentarily awed by the woman's pluck.

Not one to back down, Kid returned the gaze with a malicious grin befitting his brutal reputation.

"You want something from me, sweetheart?"

Though he despised slutty types who spread their legs for men without a second thought, he was not one to throw away a perfectly good lay, especially when the woman in question was as eager as this one seemed to be. It wasn't as if he had anywhere else to go; he wouldn't be able to leave the island until the Log Pose had reset.

Kid's gaze roved shamelessly over the beauty's body, undressing her in his mind. His eyes finally landed on her face, and he took in the sight of her golden eyes, thin shapely lips, and was that eyeliner? No, this woman had horrendous eyebags, as if she hadn't slept in weeks. In fact, she looked eeriely like...

"Trafalgar...?"

"Long time no see, Eustass-ya. I'm surprised you've managed to stay alive..."

Trafalgar Law's lips curved in a teasing smirk with the sarcastic words.

"...What? So you're into cross-dressing when you're not slicing people up?"

"Shut up."

"Well, I must say this get-up suits you really well."

Grinning at the horrified expression on Law's face, Kid grabbed the smaller man by the arm and pulled him into a nearby cafe, where he ordered an expresso for himself and a cafe au lait for the "beauty".

**XxXxXxX**

"It's a bet. I lost at a card game to my crew," Law finally mumbled after they had settled down in one of the more secluded booths.

"Lost? Wait, you actually played such a game with your idiotic crew?"

"I thought it was just harmless stress relief..."

Despite his cool appearance, Kid knew how Law enjoyed playing games and fooling around when he was in the mood, especially with those he felt close to.

"Haha...! Your crew really knows how to have fun."

"Well, it helps to pass the time."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, Kid watching Law as he sipped at his drink and gazed out the window at the crowd outside. The smaller man probably had no idea just how attractive he looked at that moment, with his goatee shaved to reveal a smooth chin and perfect make-up on to match with his get-up. Whoever had dressed him up like this definitely had skill (Kid refused to entertain the thought that Law could have done all this by himself).

"Stop staring at me like that. I didn't want to do this at all, but they forced it on me... They said it won't be cold, since there's fur on the collar, sleeves and hat! So..."

Half-listening to Law blabbering excuses, Kid couldn't help but thank the Heart crew silently for their brilliant idea.

"...And damn it! The fucking skirt is so short, it doesn't cover anything! The wind keeps getting up there, and it feels so weird..."

Law's hands tugged desperately at the hem of his mini skirt, trying in vain to pull it down to cover his smooth, round knees, totally unaware that the action was turning the redhead on.

Propping his elbow on the table, Kid took a sip of his coffee before leaning towards Law.

"Hey, Trafalgar. I have a suggestion for you..."

"No."

"Che! Not in the mood today...?"

"I have shopping to do. I plan to get that done as soon as possible, get back to the ship, and change out of this ridiculous costume."

Kid guessed that going shopping while dressed as a woman was part of Law's "punishment". He'd always thought the Heart crew adored their captain, but it seemed like they did have a nasty, perverted streak hidden in them as well.

"Since I have nothing better to do, I'll be your escort till this is over."

"Don't be stupid."

"But you're unarmed. Where's your weapon?"

"The crew said it'd look weird for a Santa to carry a sword. Anyway, I can fight even without it."

"Well, at least my presence will deter perverts from approaching you."

Law swallowed hard and looked away, biting his lower lip. Kid guessed it was because some idiot had in fact approached the smaller male before he met up with Kid. The thought sent a rush of protectiveness sweeping through the redhead for this innocent-looking mini skirted Santa.

**XxXxXxX**

"So, what do you need to buy?"

They had left the cafe, and Law whipped out a small piece of paper from a pocket.

"...What? This looks like a shopping list for Big Mam."

_-100 macarons-_

Kid blinked and squinted at the paper again. Yes, he had not read it wrong. Below that was written the name of a bakery and a crudely drawn map.

"How would I know... They're just making it difficult for me."

After scrutinizing the map, Law turned and headed down the street, the heels of his knee-high boots clicking on the stone pavement.

**XxXxXxX**

"So cold..." Law whispered, white breath escaping from between his lips.

If Kid had not lost count, it was the 10th time Law had said it since they left the cafe. The redhead had offered his coat numerous times, but Law had vehemently turned him down with a glare each time.

Kid decided to switch tactics this time.

"Wanna come inside my coat with me?"

"Don't be an idiot," Law replied coldly, not even deigning Kid with a glare. The utter rejection tore through Kid's heart.

They had entered a quiet street after making several turns, as per the directions given by Law's crew. After a couple more, the bakery came into view.

All this time, Kid had made it a point to walk a few paces behind Law. Usually, he preferred to walk by his side, but just for today, he didn't want to pass up the chance to ogle his sexy lover. He loved the way Law's hips swayed with each step, the way the skirt's hem fluttered in the cold wind, those bare legs which Law always kept clothed in his trademark jeans...

But what he adored most was the smaller man's smooth nape. It made him want to possess the other male, to throw him down on the ground and take him on all fours, to watch that beautiful nape turn red with shame from being fucked in public like an animal.

The vulgar thoughts generated a painful ache in Kid's pants. He glanced around, noted a deserted side alley a few paces away from their position, and grabbed Law by the arm. The dark-haired man turned around, a startled expression on his face as Kid dragged him into the tiny alley.

"...Come on, I'll make this quick."

Before he could resist, Law found himself pressed up against a wall, Kid's hands gripping his upper arms and holding him in place.

"Trafalgar... You're too vulnerable like that. Or did dressing up like a whore make you want to act like one?"

"What...?! Let me go!"

Law's face turned scarlet at the insult, and he started to struggle as he glared daggers at the redhead. However, the evident blush on his face sent heat pooling down in Kid's groin.

"Stop... Eusta-...!"

Law's protests were cut off as Kid sealed their lips together, his hands moving to pin down Law's wrists.

Kid thrust his tongue forcefully into his lover's mouth, licking and tasting before tangling his tongue with Law's own. Soon, Law responded, their tongues engaging in a heated battle for dominance amidst sweet moans from the smaller man.

Letting go of Law's wrists, Kid felt the other's hands grip his coat, his fingers buried deep in the dark fur.

Having had his fill, Kid finally pulled away, a satisfied grin on his face as he watched Law swallow the saliva from their hot kiss. The smaller man was leaning heavily against him, and Kid was all too happy to oblige his lover as he trapped him between the wall and his own body.

The idea of fucking Law right here was exhilarating, but though Law would be pissed at him afterwards, Kid knew his lover would soon forgive him. Now, he was torn between taking Law from the back, with his hands pressed against the wall, or to fuck Law face to face, with one of those slender legs lifted up to hook over his shoulder, giving him the best angle to thrust deep inside the other man...

His mind thus occupied with visions of hot sex, Kid's hands moved on their own accord to push Law's skirt up to his hips, fingers hurriedly seeking out the smaller male's underwear. But the feeling of an odd material against his fingertips halted his movements.

Confusion muscled its way into Kid's lust-filled brain as he hesistantly fingered the soft, fluffy material of Law's underwear.

Was that... fur?

Kid couldn't believe it, and was just about to look down when one of Law's knees collided against his stomach.

"Oof...!"

The hard blow sent Kid down on one knee, but the pain was soon overwhelmed by a burning sense of indignation as Kid glared up at his lover.

"You...! What's wrong with you?! Why didn't you put on something sexier, like a G-string... Or a thong...! Fuck, even stockings and a garter belt would do!"

"W-what's wrong with fur?! It's really cold wearing a skirt!"

"Stop sounding so defensive!"

Kid knew he shouldn't let this get in the way of fucking Law, especially since he hated leaving things incomplete. But the thought of those granny panties, which Kid was willing to bet were so conservative they probably reached halfway up Law's stomach...

No, it was a lost battle.

Standing up, Kid heaved a heavy sigh as he felt his body rapidly cooling down. It was unfair how a pair of stupid furry underwear could so effectively protect Law's chastity.

Law, on the other hand, was smirking victoriously at his lover.

"Blame yourself for having such strange expectations. This is who I am, and I'm not going to change myself to suit you."

Stepping around the larger man, Law sauntered out of the alley. When he realized that the redhead was not following, he turned back around to glare at Kid.

"What are you doing, Eustass-ya! Let's go!"

"What?! Fuck it! Who do you think you are, treating me like some fucking pet! Why, I'm gonna m-"

"Once this bet is over, I'll be yours."

"...Huh?"

Kid felt his rage suddenly slip away at the unexpected turn of events, as he stared open-mouthed at Law.

"It's still too early for Christmas, but I don't know when we'll get to meet up again..."

Law's voice trailed off as he cast his eyes to the ground, his face burning a bright red.

"I'll wear a G-string too, if that's what you like..."

Kid suddenly burst into laughter, before walking up and taking Law's hand.

"Come on then, let's go get those macarons."

He would never understand his lover, but Kid found himself strangely at ease with the realization.

"Hey, Trafalgar."

"What...?"

"Say 'I'm your Christmas present"..."

"No way in hell, idiot!"

Snow had begun to drift down from the sky, contrasting beautifully with the blush on Law's face.

"Wanna come in?"

"...Yeah."

Silently thanking the snow, Kid gently guided his chilly Santa baby under his coat.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review or comment if you can. All of them will be translated and presented to the original author. (・ω・*)<p> 


End file.
